


You Should See Me In A Crown

by malifi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malifi/pseuds/malifi
Summary: A dialogue idea that made me giggle, featuring my favorite D&D heroes. Jester centric.





	You Should See Me In A Crown

“Jester, what’s going on?”

“Weeeell, I was just helping this cute guy fight this REALLY GROSS monster, and he was losing pretty bad, he’s super strong but there were a bunch more monsters than he was expecting and by the time I heard them he was like almost dead and stuff. But I totally kicked the monster’s ass and then healed the guy and when he woke up he started talking about a life debt or something?”

“But why are we at a castle?”

“So his family takes that stuff super seriously and I told them all about the Mighty Nein and how we’re professional heroes and we like save people all the time but he and his Uncle insisted-“

“Uh, Jester, this is like, a REALLY NICE castle.”

“He pledged his life to me or something, there was a priest and everything! And maybe I didn’t realize because nobody said ‘I do’, which I thought you always had to say, I don’t want to be rude and everyone here is so nice-“

“Who is this guy?”

“Um, so TECHNICALLY his Uncle is sort of the King, technically. And since he never had kids, he named his nephew as heir to the throne. Technically. 

“Jester, did you accident-marry a fucking prince?!”

“A liiiittle bit, yes, I did do that.”

“Your Highness, the council has prepared a feast in honor of your family’s arrival.”

“Your Highness?!”  
“We’re like, your family, that’s really great.”  
“Holy shit we’re gonna meet the king.”  
“This entire castle is made out of FUCKING GOLD!”  
“We cannot steal from the castle, Nott.”

“Ooh, do you like it? I always thought that crowns were a bit much, but the blue really brings out my eyes.”


End file.
